In numerous medical applications it becomes necessary to connect one section of tubing to another. In such situations it is important that the connection be secure so that it will not pull apart and that there be no leakage of fluid at the site of the connection. This is especially critical in applications where the tubing sections are implanted in the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,339, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches connector for connecting sections of medical tubing and a method for using the connector. The connector has an enlarged middle portion between first and second end portions. The end portions have a smaller diameter than the enlarged middle portion and are adapted to be inserted into the ends of the medical tubing sections. The connector can be grasped at the enlarged middle portion, thus simplifying the process of inserting the end portions into the tubing sections. Additionally, the opposing edges of the enlarged middle portion act as tubing stop surfaces that provide a positive indication that the connector is properly aligned.
While the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,339 has solved numerous difficulties in the manufacture and use of the prior art medical devices, there is still certain areas for further improvement. For example, FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,339 teaches an addition of a circumferential suture groove in the surface of the enlarged middle portion that can only be used as a place at which the catheter may be anchored by suturing it to surrounding tissue if the connector is used without a strain relief. Col. 5, lines 37–43.
It would be desirable to provide a connector that provides a place at which the catheter may be anchored by suturing it to surrounding tissue, while at the same time providing a strain relief. It would also be desirable to provide a connector that provides stronger connections with greater useful life, and which is simple to use.